A Hundred Words
by Yamsassi
Summary: [Oneshot, twoshot and drabbles collection] Words can tell stories, and many different ones as well. Each one has an intricate meaning, a different reason to be... So why don't we let them tell their own story? [Mostly yuri. Currently MikuxLuka.]


**[Author's Notes]**

**I'm Yami and I have no idea what I'm doing with my life.**

**Basically this oneshot-twoshot-and-drabbles series will be a series of oneshots, twoshots, or drabbles prompting from one random word I pull out of the dictionary.**

**First one was very luckily, an easy word to write for. Okay no I lied.**

**Anyways have a drabble. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**[Promise Me]**

**[Rated T]**

**[Romance/Angst]**

**[You promised me you wouldn't die. And now look at your blood-covered body on the ground... Cold... And lifeless... I can't trust you to keep a promise, huh...]**

**[Death trigger warnings. Be cautious.]**

**[MikuxLuka]**

* * *

I didn't want to believe it.

I mean, I just couldn't. I doubt you would be able to either if I were in your shoes... Yet, I kind of wish I was. I would have been the one to save you... And you would be the one to live on happily...

Oh, you idiot... You're making me cry. I wish that I could just jump into your arms and have you console me, I wish that I could hear your sweet laughter once again and have your fingers caress my cheeks, wiping away my tears...

... Why is the pain in my chest so big? It's constricting. You can't feel it, but I'm brushing aside your long locks of pastel pink hair away from your face. If it weren't for that bullet that had been shot into your chest, you could probably be asleep. You would look up at me and smile, pulling me into a hug while I smile back...

I would give anything to have you with me now. I miss you already, it's crazy. Ah... The knot in my throat's getting bigger. If you could talk to me, you'd tell me not to cry. I'll do it for you, Luka. Because I love you, I promise I won't cry.

But it's hard, you know? Gosh, you're such a big baby yourself, if I was the one to die, nothing would stop those tears.

Even if I'm sad about the whole thing, I guess that I do wish that you would have kept our promise... When you left to do your job, I told you not to die.

"I promise, I'll live to see the light of the next morning for you, Miku. I won't die."

That's what you replied with, you promised me! And yet... You died. I can't really trust you anymore, huh? Not that there would be anything more to trust you with, but still... I'm sorry, I just want you back.

It's getting harder not to cry any more than I already have. I take your hand in mine. You've always had such delicate and long fingers. You were beautiful in general, I couldn't believe that you were mine. I was just plain average, and yet some how I had managed to land a goddess.

You'd tell me that I was every bit as pretty as you are if you were here. You would tell me things that would make me so happy... More than what I could even put into words...

I just realized that it's hard to put all of our feelings and thoughts into words, wouldn't you agree? And then our thoughts that are easily put into words derail so easily.

Right now, I'm sure you would have flicked me on the head and laughed at me for zoning out. I'm sure I would have blushed back as a response... My chest aches.

Maybe you're watching me right now... Can you see me smiling? You'd tell me that you'd hate to see such a sad look on my face. I'm trying to smile for you, but... It's quivering.

Okay, maybe I'll try to think of the happy times we had. I mean, that's what people do at a funeral, right?

Mm... Well, remember the first time we went swimming together? You were so afraid that there was going to be a jellyfish in the water, it was really cute. Plus you couldn't swim at the time, you should have told me that, dummy! When I pushed you into the water, I had to go pull you back to shore. You're heavy, you know that? ... But you feel so light now...

Oh, after that we had gone to a seafood shack, you took at least five helpings. I had offered to pay, but your devotion to seafood took a pretty big hit out of my wallet... Ah, those were some fun times... But, I wish we could have at least one more. I told you I loved you before you left, but I wish I could have said it one more time...

... What's the point of wishing anymore?!

You're dead, I'm never going to have you back. You promised me that you wouldn't die and yet here you are. Bloodied and cold. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes as they well up. I tried to sniff them back, I tried to wipe them away, and ye they kept on coming. The only source of heat on your body was the wet droplets coming from me. Representing an array of negative emotions... God, I hated it.

In the end, I couldn't keep my promise to you as well.


End file.
